


Good Ideas Are Relative

by reliquiaen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliquiaen/pseuds/reliquiaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma laments their decision to move into their new apartment when they do. In hindsight it was poor planning. It's Valentine's okay? AU as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Ideas Are Relative

Jemma dropped the box with an exasperated sigh and lifted a hand to wipe hair out of her eyes. Her ponytail had long since fallen into disarray, wisps of hair hanging in her face and sticking to her neck. She pressed her palms into the small of her back and stretched, sighing again when her spine clicked. Totally not ready to go back outside and collect more of the boxes, she flopped backwards onto the plastic covered sofa and huffed.

The door banged open behind her. “No it’s fine, Hunter,” she heard Daisy grunt. “I’ve got this.” It took five more seconds before she appeared in Jemma’s field of view and when she did, it was with an amused little smile. The box in her arms she placed (a little more gently than Jemma had hers) on the ground in front of the sofa. Then she bounced down beside Jemma and threw her feet up on the box. “Foot rest,” she decided happily.

Slowly, Jemma fell sideways so her head was on Daisy’s shoulder. “Why did we think it was a good idea to move into our new place on Valentine’s?” she groaned.

“I don’t know,” Daisy chirped, far too happily. “At best we’ll have Hunter’s so called help for another thirty minutes. Then he’s gonna bail.”

“You think thirty minutes?” Jemma asked, bewildered. “I’d honestly be surprised if he didn’t leave while he wasn’t supervised.”

They fell quiet, listening closely for any tell-tale signs that Hunter might have left. Or that he might be bringing another box in. They were met with nothing but silence. Daisy sighed.

“How many boxes were left?” Jemma wondered.

Daisy hummed. “Half a dozen maybe. It’s a damn good thing we moved all the big stuff in yesterday because I have almost no motivation for the rest of this.”

Jemma tilted her head back slightly so she could kiss Daisy’s jaw. “We should bring the last of the boxes in then. Before the last of your motivation deserts us.”

“Ha ha,” she drawled. “Okay then. I’m getting up.”

It wasn’t until Jemma rolled to her feet, backs of her knees tacky on the plastic, and hauled Daisy off the couch that those words seemed like truth, however. Jemma beat her outside where the back of Daisy’s new van was sitting open exposing a stack of other cardboard boxes. Hunter was nowhere to be seen. Carefully, Jemma hoisted another box up into her arms, this one marked as clothes and Daisy held the door for her as she headed inside.

“God,” Daisy grumbled. “He is such a slack friend, why do we even talk to him?”

“Because we like Bobbi,” Jemma called behind her.

She could hear a reply muttered to that, just not the words. Once her load had been deposited on the floor of their brand new if sparsely furnished bedroom Jemma hastened back to the door so she could hold it for Daisy. They progressed like this for the next ten minutes, one getting the door for the other and then swapping. Daisy seemed to have the worst luck; of the last few boxes two of them were full of books and she got both of them.

“These are all text books aren’t they?” Daisy teased, letting the last box _thunk_ to the polished floor and then collapsing down on top of it.

“Not all of them,” Jemma told her. She opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off when Daisy grabbed her wrist and tugged her down. Not that she really minded too much when Daisy kissed her.

“So when are we officially moved in, do you think?” Daisy mumbled against her mouth.

Jemma ran a finger along her jaw, winding her arms around Daisy’s neck. “Mm, when we’re unpacked.”

“Not for at least another month then,” she laughed. Jemma rolled her eyes in response but was more than happy not to argue that and let Daisy kiss her again. At least for a minute, then Daisy pushed her up off her lap and stood. “We should probably start on the unpacking, but before that, we must salvage this dismal Valentine’s.”

Jemma lifted an eyebrow. “Oh? How’s that?” They wouldn’t have many options if they stayed in when all of their belongings were in boxes and going out seemed ill advised what with the cauldron of dark clouds outside. This late in the day, also, most places worth going would be booked solid. But, if anyone could find something clever to do, Jemma had every confidence Daisy would be the one to manage it.

Beaming, and probably aware that Jemma wasn’t sceptical in the least of her announcement, Daisy bounded over to one of the boxes and rummaged around for a moment. She came up with her iPod and dock, settled it on the foot-rest-box and skipped through until she found something she liked and then bounced back over to Jemma. Just as the music started, she took Jemma’s hand and whirled her around, kicking her shoes off in the process.

“It’s very important that you take your shoes off, Jems,” she said in a faux-serious tone.

Knowing exactly where this was going, Jemma pressed her shoes off with her heel and laughed when Daisy spun her again. Their socks slipped on the clean floor, falling against each other to remain upright. The next three songs were all upbeat melodies, supporting their ridiculous dancing and Daisy’s Cameron Diaz impersonation. Sans the tipping over of a sofa.

As the first notes of the next song played, however, Daisy pulled Jemma a lot closer than she had previously and it was then that she realised this song was much slower. Daisy’s steps fell into some sort of bastardisation of a waltz and Jemma rolled her eyes. But she had to admit it was kind of nice. She smiled when Daisy looped her beneath an arm.

“You’re cheesy,” Jemma told her.

“No. Salvaging Valentine’s,” she was corrected.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

Daisy’s lips quirked in that soft little smile she only ever directed at Jemma and her breath caught in her throat. Her hands on Daisy’s shoulders pulled her down slightly so she could kiss her. Really, it never got old. In three years it hadn’t stopped making her shiver, tingle all over.

Their dancing stopped but the music kept playing. Not that Jemma was paying it any mind at all. Daisy was much more interesting.

When Daisy leaned back, still wearing that quiet smile, Jemma had to catch herself from protesting. “So what else,” she said instead. “What’s next on your salvaging schedule?”

Daisy laughed. “You and plans, huh? Okay, how about this. We unpack this box over here with our pyjamas in it. Then we shower. And then dinner and a movie?”

Jemma’s smile grew wider with every word. She still felt an eye roll was necessary though. “We don’t have any food.”

Very slowly, Daisy tugged her out of the living room and towards their bathroom. “I’m one hundred percent certain I can make bacon and eggs romantic, Jems,” she assured her. “It’s all about the execution.”

Jemma just laughed, but allowed herself to be guided away. Moving in on Valentine’s had been poor planning, sure. But Daisy was there. And that was enough.


End file.
